Let it Go
by meggyandsophbff
Summary: This is a collection of one-offs. Mainly requests or just random bits. Most stories are dark, or sci-fi, or a little bit out there. Some stories have happy endings. Some don't. So be prepared. I take requests. -M
1. Chapter 1- Author's Note

Note: This is a collection of one-offs. Mainly requests or just random bits. Most stories are dark, or sci-fi, or a little bit out there. So obviously don't read if you aren't going to be understanding of writing that is a little bit different, okay? Some stories have happy endings. Some don't. So be prepared. If you'd like to make a request (no matter how strange or dark or whatever) feel free to suggest in the review section or message me on Tumblr (meggymiller) and I may write it. I thought it'd be interesting to write some unique fanfiction along with you guys' help. I think it could be a great journey. –M


	2. Chapter 2- Stuck

**-STUCK-**

_**Nick (generaltimelord on Tumblr) requested: Um, ok. Here goes… Nick and Jess are stuck in the middle of nowhere because Nick didnt ask for directions.**_

"Nick! I told you this would happen!" Jess yelled as she slammed the door closed. Jess took a look around; the place looked deserted but there appeared to be some woods across the street. They were out of gas and it could be hours by the time Cece came to their rescue. If she ever came to the rescue. She'd gotten voicemail, but probably because Schmidt and Cece were busy caring for their newborn daughter. Cece'd have to check her voicemail eventually, right? Jess leaned up across the car and said, "If we would have just asked for directions-"

"Then what?" Nick asked, agitated. Nick and Jess had been on the rocks for months and today was the day they were finally getting divorced. Nick had tried his hardest to keep Jess, but he kept screwing things up. They'd both been out of work and they'd almost lost the house a couple times- stress had been mounting and Nick figured he'd make some money gambling, just like the old times. But everything went wrong. Nick lost all their money, including the funds that they had started for when they were to begin a family. On top of that, Nick and Jess had been fighting more and more often. Sometimes people can be too opposite, and have too much passion.

"Then I wouldn't be stuck with you," Jess said. This stuck a knife through Nick's heart; he still very much loved her. To be honest, Jess still loved him too. But she was pretending she hated him, because that's what she thought he wanted- the divorce and all. "Why don't we just call a tow truck?"

"Because they cost an arm and a leg, Jess," Nick stated. Neither of them had any money to their name, so they were stuck for now. Jess let out a big sigh and started for the small woods across the street.

"Where the are you going?" Nick asked, with a bit of terror and concern in his voice. She didn't answer, but he decided to follow her.

The woods were large, and it was unlikely that they'd be able to get to the other side by nightfall.

"Nick, do you have anything on you?" Jess asked.

"What do you mean on me?" Nick replied.

"Like, you know, something to scatter on the ground to make a trail, like in the fairy tales."

"Do I look like I have anything on me?"

"God Nick, you could be a little helpful! You're the one that got us lost!" Jess started singing, "My name's Nick, I'm an ass that can't stop and ask for directions- and I ruin peoples lives." Nick began to walk away, deeper into the forest. He wanted to escape. Not just Jess, but everything. He'd screwed things up with the girl of his dreams, and what was he now without his Jessica? Jess picked up a stick and dragged it as she walked- to make the trail. She began to follow Nick- she didn't know why; it's not like they were in love anymore. But out in a lonesome forest, two heads would be better than one.

Nick heard Jess walking behind him and came to a stop. He angrily burst out, "Stop following me! Just get lost!" Nick turned around and saw that Jess was crying. All Nick wanted was some time to think- he didn't mean for it to rub off the way that it did. Jess did exactly what Nick had said, she ran off.

_Damn it Nick_, Nick thought to himself as he sat on a tree stump. He put his head down in his hands. _You screw up, Miller._ Nick sat there- frustrated- all he wanted were for things to be right again. He wanted her, in his arms. Nick could hear distant sobbing. He couldn't see her, but Jess hadn't gone far. He had to go and make sure she was okay. But a voice inside of him was telling him to let it go- let her go. Let her be happy with someone else. But just then, he heard a scream. And he knew this was Jess's scream- how could he not?

"Jessica?!" Nick screamed at the top of his lungs. No response. "Jessica?! Jessica! I'm coming for you!" There was no way he was letting her go. Not yet. And Nick was off- running faster than he had ever ran before. He didn't know where he was running, but he was just running. "Jessica!" he screamed as he ran. How could he have left her alone in unfamiliar woods?

It seemed like Nick had been running forever before he came upon a small wooden house. It was one of those really creepy houses that you see in horror movies, the type of house you'd always convince yourself didn't exist in the real world. But this house existed. And it was right in front of his own two eyes. Nick saw that there was an axe lodged in some nearby wood and yanked it out. He had to enter the house prepared. Holding the axe firmly- as for dear life- Nick approached the house. He took a deep breath in and kicked down the door.

Nick was relieved by the sight he saw. Jess was happy- and she was sitting in a living room, drinking a cup of tea. Nick was filled with joy. His Jessica, safe from harm. Nick dropped the axe and ran up to Jess. He squeezed her in a big bear hug and said loudly, "Jessica! Never leave me again! I'm sorry."

"Nick, it's okay! I met this man-" Jess motioned to an elderly man that entered the room, "and he saved me from a snake! We got to talking and-"

"I told her that just because things get bad or messy, doesn't mean you give up," said the man as he smiled and took a seat. Nick smiled. Everything would be okay, or at least he hoped. A second try, that's what they would give things.

"Jess, we best be getting back to the road, it's near nightfall," Nick said.

Jess nodded and said, "Thank you Mr.-what was it again?"

"Joe. Just call me Joe," Joe said as he got up, "and one last thing-" Joe handed Nick a condom. "I bet it's been a while for you two. You kids have fun."


	3. Chapter 3- Cliffhanger

**-CLIFFHANGER-**

**_Requested by Sophie (sophiemanic on Tumblr): IM SORRY NOT SORRY MEGGY BUT YOU HAVE TONDO A HARD ALMOST DIE PREGNANCY._**

**_-Ok, the fanfiction took a bit of a different route, but I think you'll like it though Soph!_**

Jess awoke: it was a hot and sunny summer day here in California. She glanced beside her, eager to find her Nicholas there. Her favorite thing about mornings was the way the sun lit up his face. And his smile. His smile was worth a thousand suns. Sadly, Nick was not beside her this morning. Jess let out a small sigh. But just then, Jess peered in front of her and saw her bump. This new life beginning inside of her was a sun of its own. This baby was more than she could ever ask for. Just the happiness that it's already brought to her life, and Nick's life. Jess smiled as she touched her hand to her bump. She could feel the baby moving- this baby's been quite the antsy little thing. Jess sat up and slipped her feet into her slippers; she began for the kitchen.

As soon as Jess arrived at the kitchen, she found her Nicholas there. She gave him a smile of relief. Nick was there and he was preparing a bagel; he was spreading cream cheese on it. Jess grabbed a piece of fruit and sat down at the table. As soon as Nick finished making his bagel, he sat across from Jess. Sometimes breakfast would be very peaceful. Nick was not a morning person and he'd get pestered if anyone spoke to him before he was ready. At the same time as they were sitting down, Schmidt happened to come in for breakfast. He went straight to make coffee and then walked over to the table. He was attempting to go on about something, but Nick and Jess hadn't the faintest idea; they were not paying attention to him. Nick had been licking cream cheese off of his finger and Jess had been turned on- it was part of these pregnancy hormones. She could barely control it. As it so happened, Nick was staring lovingly into Jess's eyes the whole time. Anyone who walked in would be able to tell they were the only persons in each other's worlds right now. The sexual tension was off the charts.

"Nick! Earth to Nick! Are you listening?" Schmidt yelled, frustrated. Obviously he wasn't. Schmidt'd had the last straw. All this "lovey-dovey" was getting on his nerves. It felt like he'd lost Nick. Their broship had not been up to par lately. Upset, Schmidt stormed off. And of course, Nick and Jess did not notice. They were too wrapped up in the moment- a small, perfect moment.

As soon as breakfast was finished, Nick said to Jess, "Honey, are we still going to Lowe's today? To pick up the paint for the nursery?" Jess nodded.

Nick and Jess had a difficult time picking out the nursery color at Lowe's. "Jess, why couldn't we have just found out if we were having a boy or girl? It'd make picking paint so much easier." Nick frowned as Jess held up numerous different color swatches. He was growing impatient.

"How about this color?" Jess perkily asked as she held up a bright, yellow swatch.

"It looks like piss," Nick said truthfully. He crossed his arms. Jess upsettingly put the yellow swatch back in the large display case.

"Then what's your idea for a color?" Nick silently pondered. "Hmm?"

Nick picked up a brown swatch. Brown was neutral, right? He held it up for Jess to see.

"Oh, so you're not okay with yellow but you're okay with poo brown?"

"Forget it. Pick whatever you want." Nick's frustration was building and he just wanted out of the place.

"You know what'd be cute?" Nick just stood there, so Jess continued, "Polka dots!"

_Kill me now_ Nick thought. _Oh, hell, polka dots would actually be adorable _he rethought. So Nick said, "Sure." They decided on a light orange for the main wall color and some multi-colored stick-on polka dots. Jess was really excited. And oddly, so was Nick. They were going to paint the crap out of this nursery and it would look amazing when done.

Later that day, Nick and Jess were busily painting the nursery. Their rollers of orange swooshed over the white walls. They were having a great time painting, well, until Jess's hormones started getting the best of her.

Nick was up on a ladder, roller in hand, painting a part of the ceiling. He stepped down to get some more paint for the roller and saw Jess leaning up against the wall- crying. Of course, she was leaning up against wet paint. Oh well, they'd just repaint that spot. Nick went and sat next to her. He placed his left hand on Jess's right knee, looked into her saddened eyes, and softly said, "What has you down, Jessica?"

"We're not cut out for this." She replied as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Jess, let me get that- your hands are wet," Nick said as he brushed the tears away from her face. It was a bit too late; Jess already had a few smears of orange paint across her face. "What aren't we cut out for?" Nick asked. His voice was soothing to the point where Jess could just sit there and let him talk her to sleep. Thinking about it, Jess was really tired. She just wanted the room finished. She was just about drifting into sleep.

As soon as she snapped out of a quick brush with sleep, she replied, "Everything. Being a couple. Parents. Role models. Nick, our kid's doomed."

Nick gave a sincere smile. "That may be true. But we have each other. And we'll love this kid to death. And that's all we really need." Nick placed his hand on Jess's belly. He felt the baby kick. He gave off a thousand-watt smile that lit the room. Looking up at Jess, he found that she was smiling too. Nick leaned in and gave Jess a tender kiss. His hand moved slowly up Jess's leg: all the way from her knee to where her bottom graced the floor. As soon as the two pulled away, Jess began laughing. "What?" Nick asked, confused.

"Nothing," Jess lied as she stared at a large orange mark stretching over Nick's nose. He almost looked as if he were a clown. Nick stood back up and climbed the ladder. He continued painting the ceiling. Jess decided that she'd stay seated and watch Nick do the painting. Jess still looked a bit down, so Nick figured he'd make Jess laugh. Nick's roller began to take a different path than just straight lines. After finishing his artwork, he heard silence. He'd expected a bit of a laugh. Nick glanced down at Jess and found she'd nodded off.

"Jess," Nick said as to wake her up. Jess woke up and looked at the ceiling. A large orange penis painting was staring at her. She thought she was imagining it at first- a remnant from her slight bit of sleep. Her face became all confused.

"It's a penis Jess. Isn't it funny?" Nick asked, his eyes crazed with enthusiasm. The penis on the ceiling wasn't funny at first, but the look on Nick's face, and the sound of his voice. He was completely proud of his painting. Jess burst out laughing. Nick smiled. His job here was done. Mission accomplished.

Jess forced herself to stay awake and continued to sit there, watching him roll the paint back and forth with his strong, muscular arms. Nick's red shirt moved up with his body as he stretched to the corners of the ceiling- the bottom of his back showed, as did the top of his boxers. Sweat was beading down Nick's back and face. Jess sat there, completely mesmerized by Nick's body. It was almost too hot and she was about to leave- but she couldn't leave. What better thing was there than watching her sexy man paint the ceiling? Jess tried calming herself by breathing in and out. Nick must've been getting hot, for he was wiping his forehead with his arm. All of a sudden, Nick began to lose balance atop the ladder.

"Nick, be careful!" Jess screamed as Nick fell- he came crashing down. Nick fell straight on top of the baby's crib- the crib that he had built earlier that week. _God, why can't I do anything right?_ Nick thought. Maybe Jess was right; he was a screw up. He broke just about everything he touched.

"I guess you were right," Nick said angrily as he threw the roller- that he had still been gripping- to the floor. Jess just sat there. What on earth was Nick going on about? Nick saw Jess's blank stare and continued, "The kid, it'll be better off without me. What was I thinking? Me being able to be a father?"

Jess looked upset. She took a minute to gather her thoughts and said, "Nick. What about everything you said earlier? About our love being enough?"

"Well I guess I didn't mean it," Nick said as he started to walk out of the nursery. He was a failure, and the baby deserved better than him.

Jess stood up, out of the spot she'd been slouched at the past hour. "Nick, wait!" Nick stopped dead in his tracks. "I love you."

"Yeah," Nick replied under his breath as he walked out of the room. Jess stood there, upset. She was really tired and figured she'd go for a nap. As Nick walked down the hallway, he glanced over his shoulder and saw Jess was headed to their room. And she was crying. Why did things have to get out of hand? He didn't mean to say anything that would hurt her. He honestly did love her and the baby. _But the baby needs a proper father,_ Nick thought to himself. Nick thought deeper. Maybe if he tried hard enough, he could fix things and be a great father. You know, get a job. Hell, he could even go back to law school. For the baby.

But for now, he had to do something to redeem himself with Jess. More importantly, he had to do something that showed Jess how large his love for her is. And how much he loved their child. He couldn't wait until he could see the baby's ten little fingers and ten little toes. Even if he would be a screw up as a parent, he'd let no harm come to the baby. He'd love this child more than anything. A cake, he thought. And it could say _I'm sorry I love you_ on it. A sorry cake. That'd be just the thing. Jess likes food. Nick walked down the hallway and glanced into their room; Jess was sound asleep- taking a nap. He stood there, staring at her. God she was beautiful. She was the reason why his heart was always beating so fast. He walked away from the room with a sweet little grin stretched across his face. Nick made his way to the kitchen where he began baking the cake.

Nick had accidentally burned the cake. This bothered him greatly. All his doubts came flooding back. What good was he if he couldn't bake a simple cake? Was he just worthless? And not cut out for this? Nick pulled he cake out of the oven and slammed the oven door close. He'd have to try again at this cake. Unfortunately, he had used the last of the eggs- this meant a trip to the grocery store was a must.

Nick lingered a while at the grocery store. He was not all too eager to get back to the house, only to fail again. Jess could very well be back awake and he just couldn't have nothing for her. He paced the store- he walked up and down and right and up again. Nick's eyes focused on the little display near the entrance. Flowers! That'd be perfect. Much better than a cake he probably wouldn't be able to make. Nick grabbed the largest bouquet of flowers and put back the eggs that he had been holding. Everything would be all right, right?

On his way out of the store, Nick saw a mother holding her baby. Soon that would be Jess, and she would be holding their baby. A smile beamed from his face. Looking at the mother and child, Nick saw that they were happy- both mother and child. Would this sort of happiness come easily when he'd hold his child in his arms? Hopefully the child would feel safe and secure in his arms. And loved- he hoped his child would know that it'd be loved. Was there some sort of trick the mother had? That made everything turn out right? He had to ask.

"Excuse me," Nick said as he tapped the mother on her shoulder.

"Yes?" the woman asked.

"I'm about to be a father, and I just wanted to know, what's the trick? To not screwing up? To making the baby happy, and safe?"

The woman gave a light-hearted laugh. "There's no trick. Everyone screws up. It's what you do after you screw up that counts. Do you run off? Or do you stay and fix your mistakes? Learning from your mistakes- that's the key."

Nick nodded and said, "Thank you." _I'll never run_ Nick thought. _Even if the going gets tough, I'll still be here for you little one_. Hope restored, Nick headed back to the loft.

There was some sort of commotion back at the loft. Everyone (everyone that lived in the entire building) lined the streets and a bright red fire truck sat near the hydrant. Where was Jess? Nick had to find her. And what on earth was going on?

As he walked along the sidewalk, Nick stopped a man and asked, "What's going on?"

"Some idiot left a stove on and the place caught fire," the man replied. Nick walked onward with a heavy heart. Was it him? Did he leave the stove on? Nick tried stretching his memory back. He took the cake out, closed the door. FUCK. Did he turn the stove off? Nick's heart sank. No. This cannot be.

"Jess! Jess! Jessica!" Nick screamed, hoping she'd scream his name back. No luck. Where was she? Nick started panicking and frantically searched the crowd. Still no sight. Where the hell was she? Nick got as close to the loft as he could. He anxiously continued searching for Jessica.

"Sir! Please let me pass! I'm looking for someone," Nick said to the officer that was guarding the door.

"No can do. Dangerous levels of smoke. Just relax. Go sit over there or something," the officer said as he pointed to a shaded tree. Nick scoffed. He decided to go sit by the tree. Maybe Jess would find him there- the tree was back a bit from the crowd. He sat down and placed his head in his hands. How did this happen? How could he have screwed up so badly? Jess would be okay, wouldn't she? I mean, she's Jess. Of course she'd be all right.

Just then, firemen came running out of the building. And an ambulance was making its way to the building. _No, no, no- this isn't happening_ Nick tried telling himself. _Everything's okay. Jess will come find you. Relax man. _Another group of firemen came running out- and this time they were carrying a stretcher. On that stretcher was a body. A cold, lifeless body. Nick couldn't see the face from here, but he somehow knew that it was Jess. _It's not Jess, man. It's not Jess. It's not Jess._ Nick repeated over and over as he hesitantly walked back up to the sidewalk. Tears were rolling down his face. _It's not Jess. It's not Jess. _Nick was trying his best to hold back most of his tears. And screams. It took most of his energy not to scream. He didn't want to get worked up over nothing. _Because it's not Jess, man. Calm yourself. It's not Jess. _Nick finally made it back to the pavement. His heart shattered when he saw the face he'd been telling himself he wouldn't see: her face. Jess, along with the unborn child, were lying there- dead on the stretcher. Nick let out a high-pitched scream and the tears came bursting out, full blast. He kneeled down to the stretcher and looked at her face. He was now heavily crying. He violently rubbed his hands across his face, soaking up the stream of tears that now drenched his face. Nick took a minute to calm himself and then slowly stroked the side of Jess's face. What had he done? He'd killed her. The guilt was building in his chest. How could he now live with himself? Nick laid his head down on the stretcher, next to Jess. He sat there, crying, for what felt like an eternity. Sitting there, next to her, was too much for his heart to handle. But he also couldn't move. His soul was stuck in this agony. And he knew he could never recover from this. He'd screwed up for the last time. And at a great cost- the two people he loved more than anything. Nick sniffled up his crying and stood up. He had to get away from this madness for now. He began running. And he knew exactly where he was going.

"Sir, wait-" a paramedic began to say.

But the officer cut in, "Just let him be for now. We can get the identification later." The officer's heart was aching for Nick. He'd seen a lot of death, but nothing as heart wrenching as this one. The officer had tried being strong, tried to keep himself together. For the public. But he couldn't help but let a tear roll down his cheek. The public had cried too. For they all knew Jess, and the light that she was as a person. And now she was gone- forever.

Nick had decided on a deserted little place. In fact, it was the same place that he'd gotten stuck at with Jess. The day he was supposed to move in with Caroline. Emotions started to flood his mind. He was remembering her. And that night they'd spent out here. The way she looked at him when she told him that she was okay- because she'd met him. Nick tried to tell himself that he'd be okay. Because he'd met Jess. And anyone that was lucky enough to have met her soul would have a great life. But not him. There'd be no way he'd be okay. Just knowing that she was forever stripped from his life was enough to torture his soul for an infinite number of lifetimes.

Nick started climbing up the rocks, to the top of a cliff. He was going to do it. He was going to kill himself. How could he go on knowing that he killed Jess and the baby? He couldn't. Nick stood atop the cliff and stared at the world. The last glimpse of anything he'd ever have. He took a deep breath in. He was about to jump, but something stopped him. A hesitation. Is this what Jess would want for him? Of course it wasn't. She'd want him to be happy. But how was he to be happy? Suddenly, the piece of cliff underneath Nicholas's foot began to give way. Nick began plummeting. He hurried up and latched on to a piece of rock that was jutting out from the cliff. He was now stuck hanging there, off the side of the cliff. But what was he to do now? Should he climb his way back up- or should he just let himself fall? Nick couldn't decide. He thought suicide was supposed to be easy. It always looked easy in the movies and in shows. But this was hard. Maybe the fact that he was struggling meant that his heart was fighting for him- fighting for him to live on. He could do this; he could live. Right? _Jess would want you to live. You know she would_. But the grief and guilt was eating him alive. What was he to do? Nick closed his eyes and took a breath. A single teardrop left his worn out face.

Just then, a girl's voice came on in his head. It sounded like a light, and sweet, little whisper. All the voice said was, "Let it go." And that's exactly what Nick did: he let it go.


	4. Chapter 4- Deja Vu

**-DÉJÀ VU-**

**-So, the idea for this came when talking to Nick (generaltimelord) on Skype like a month or so ago. Also 2 people requested I write in bacon and Nutella (I can't remember who but was 2 people on Skype- shout out to you two). And thank you Alina (amessofness) for all the support!**

**-Note: Reading my ff 'Time to Shine' helps with some understanding of the deeper meanings/concepts of this chapter. The story reads perfectly fine if you don't read 'Time to Shine' first, but reading it just helps connect a few dots towards the very end of the chapter.**

* * *

Jess was hurriedly packing; she had to make it to Oregon in time. Her father'd had a heart attack and the doctors didn't know if he'd last the night. Jess practically shoved the closest clothes she could find into her polka-dotted suitcase- matching clothes was the smallest of her worries. She glanced at the brown suitcase that was lying beside hers. And it was empty. Why was Nick not packing? Jess began searching for Nick.

"Nick!" Jess called out. No response. Ugh, he was not about to make them late for their flight! Jess was aggravated. This could be her last chance to see her father- and Nick was about to ruin it. As Jess continued her search, she heard the distant noise of a faucet. The bathroom. Surely he was just finishing up some last minute packing? She made her way to the bathroom. There was no need to knock- the door was wide open. And Nick was brushing his teeth. Why on Earth was he brushing his teeth? They need on the next flight to Oregon!

"Really, Nick?!" Jess said as she barged into the bathroom. Nick gave off a shrug. "Why? Why would you just be brushing your teeth in a time like this? We need to go!" Nick just stood there. He just couldn't go with Jess to Oregon. He couldn't. He couldn't handle yet another death. Especially a death that would hurt Jess. He couldn't stand watching her cry. He didn't know what it was, but there was also this feeling in the pit of his stomach- a feeling of unease- telling him not to go. But he didn't know how to break it to her. So he continued to stand there, unresponsive.

Jess knew what was happening- Nick was chickening out. He always did this in serious situations. It broke her heart that he couldn't always be there for her. Why couldn't he be strong for her? Deep down, she knew she could just as easily have a different boyfriend. One that had money. And courage. Most importantly, she knew there was someone out there that could be there for her. All the time. So why was she with Nick? Jess let out a sigh and said angrily, "Nick! You are unbelievable." Nick sat his toothbrush onto the ledge of the sink and spat out his toothpaste. He came near and grasped Jess's hands in his. He adoringly gazed into her eyes. His eyes always managed to say more than words. His eyes were worn and saddened by all the pain he'd experienced. Every break-up. And every death. All those heart breaks combined inside of Nick to create one large fear- a fear that consumed him. What if something even worse happened? What if he lost Jess? He couldn't bear this idea. Inside, Nick was just terrified. He was just a man afraid of losing it all. But aren't we all? All just afraid of losing those we hold dearest?

And Jess understood. Nick cared too much, and he'd been hurt one time too often. But deep down, Jess wished things would be different. She wished that Nick could be there to hold her hand, as she'd done for him in the past. She really needed to stop expecting things to change though. Because that just wouldn't happen. However, she had to try though and so she softly said, "Nick, are you coming?" But all that resulted was silence. Nick's eyes let out an _I'm sorry_ plea. But Jess turned away and left. She tried to keep the tears inside- until she was out of the loft, and out of Nick's sight. But that didn't happen. Silent tears began to flood her face as she zipped up her suitcase and headed towards the door.

Nick knew he'd screwed up. He had to fix things. Soon as he realized that he needed to right his wrong, he ran out of the bathroom. But it was too late. Jess had already left the loft. "Jess, wait!" Nick screamed, hoping she'd hear. Nothing happened. Nick waited, and still nothing. What Nick didn't know was that Jess had waited. Outside of the door, amidst a break down. All that rushed through Jess's mind was _I can't go back there- I deserve better, someone who can give me everything_. Just on the other side of the door, Nick's mind was racing. His mind was thinking _Jess come back I can give you everything- just come back, I never want to lose you_. Both stood there on their sides of the door, unmoving. Eventually Jess moved on, she had to get to the airport. Nick slumped down and sat at that door with his head in his hands. Why was he like this? Why'd he have to ruin everything? _Jess does deserve better than me_ he thought. _She deserves the best_. Minutes wore on and Nick lost track of time. Hours slipped away until he found himself nodding off, still seated in front of the door. He somehow managed to move himself to his bed. Just before his eyes snapped shut, one thought crossed his mind. Rather, a wish: _I wish Jess had never met me_.

* * *

Nick awoke that morning, just like any morning. The time read 6am and his beautiful girlfriend was beside him.

"Good morning sweetheart," Nick said to Caroline as he kissed her forehead.

"Good morning," Caroline smiled. Last night had been amazing, and unusual. Last night was just the two of them, which was something that hadn't occurred recently. Nick always liked it better that way; just the two of them. Nick got out of bed and walked over to his closet. He slid the door open only to see his numerous, crisp suits- all hanging nicely on their hangers. He pulled down a slim looking one. He'd look sharp today. Oddly, he was in a great mood. Normally, he dreaded his days at the law firm. But today, today was different. Something amazing would happen today. He just knew it. Nick began to slip into his suit.

"Nick honey, are we still on for our weekly dinner date?" Caroline asked as she gave a sly smile.

"Of course," Nick replied. He really didn't enjoy their so-called "dinner dates." They made him queasy more often than not. But they made Caroline happy, and that was all he could ever wish for. Her happiness meant everything to him.

"Let's just make sure we pick out a great couple tonight, okay? Not like those two out-of-towners from last week that didn't know how to have a good time."

"Alright," Nick said as he slipped the tie on. "Tonight will be great. No worries." Nick sat down on the bed, next to Caroline. He leaned in and gave her a deep and tender kiss. However, Caroline wanted more than a kiss. "Caroline, babe, I just got dressed and I'm going to be late for work." Caroline frowned. "But tonight will be amazing. Out of this world. Fantastico!" Caroline smiled. Nick was just so enthusiastic in the mornings. It was impossible not to love him. Nick started to get up, but Caroline had to run her hands through his hair. She grinned as their lips touched one last time for the morning.

"Have a great day honey," Caroline said as Nick got up and walked out of their apartment.

* * *

Jess came out of her and Spencer's room, dressed for a night on the town. She was dressed in her deep, purple dress- the one she saved just for special occasions. _Tonight will be special_ Jess thought. She had a gut feeling that Spencer would finally propose to her at dinner. For some reason, Jess had a thought in her head; a wishful thought. She hoped that things would be better once they finally got married. Jess had suspected that Spencer was cheating again, but there wasn't really anything she could do about it. Jess had no job, no savings, and nowhere to go. In a sense, her life was dependent on her relationship with Spencer. And she just could not get out.

Spencer barely even glanced at Jess when she made her grand appearance into the living room. He was too intrigued by some sports show to pay any attention to Jess. Jess was disgusted by Spencer; he had a cheesy 5 o'clock shadow and a grease stain that stretched the entire length of his torn, white t-shirt.

"Spencer! I thought we had a reservation tonight!" Jess angrily said as she obstructed Spencer's view of the television.

Spencer unhappily got off of the coach and approached Jess. He put his hands around her waist, looked into those disappointed blue eyes, and said, "We still are baby cakes. We still have some time until the reservation." Spencer gently moved Jess away from the television.

"But we need to leave now and you aren't even dressed," Jess replied.

"Look, I'm going to get dressed now and then we'll head over to the restaurant. Trust me, everything will be perfect." Jess nodded. Everything would be okay. Actually, things would be more than okay. She knew that tonight would be the start of something amazing.

* * *

Upon their arrival at the restaurant, Jess and Spencer were enthusiastically greeted by a group of waiters. Jess desperately wanted a booth, but the only spot left was a table. It was the last table available, and it happened to be the table. Jess could not shake it, but the table had an odd sense of familiarity shrouded about it. She wasn't pleased about the seating arrangement. She partially blamed Spencer; they should have gotten here sooner. But she quickly got over it. The night wasn't about some booth or table. It was about Spencer showing his love and devotion. _This'll be a test_ Jess thought. _If he screws up just dump his ass_. She was sure she could find somewhere to move in for little or no cost. All she had to do was use her charm. And whom was she kidding? She had an abundance of charm. But surely that wouldn't be necessary, right? Spencer would pass the test and propose. She was sure of it.

The two hadn't been seated for more than five minutes before a loud couple came bursting through the restaurant doors. The guy was hot, but he seemed to be a tad on the drunken side. The couple seemed pretty pissed that there were no tables left.

"I just want some service at this fine establishment! Is that too much to ask?" Jess overheard the guy cry out. "Is that too much to ask?" He repeated as he leaned onto the woman, almost as a crutch. Maybe he was more than just a tad on the drunken side. Just then, the woman locked eyes with Jess and Spencer. Jess awkwardly looked away. No, she would not be associated with these crazy people.

"We're with them!" the woman screamed as she pointed to Jess and Spencer. Jess looked back at the odd couple, and she couldn't help but feel sorry for them. What if that had been her and Spencer? Wouldn't she just want seated? She had to help them. She'd no clue about who these two whack-jobs were, but she couldn't say no. Jess gave Spencer a pleading look.

"Jess, no," Spencer muttered under his breath. Jess continued to lay everything she had onto Spencer. She wouldn't give; she knew he'd cave. And that's exactly what he did. He nodded in defeat and Jess just smiled.

"Over here!" Jess yelled back to the woman. The couple made their way over to the table and sat down. "I'm Jess, and this is Spencer," she said enthusiastically. She loved meeting new people.

"I'm Nick, and this is Caroline," Nick said in response. Funny, he did not seem all that drunk up close. Had he even been drunk to begin with? Jess paid no attention to this strange change in attitude, for Nick had a lovely voice. She'd not quite heard a voice like his before. There was just something magical about it. His voice practically sent shivers down Jess's back. And Jess found herself turned on. All he did was say his name. How could she possibly be feeling this way about a stranger? As Jess stared into Nick's eyes- such a deep and beautiful brown- she felt an urge. This impulse was strong, and it was telling her she had to have him. _No!_ Jess thought to herself. _This is wrong! He's a complete stranger! No!_ Then something else crossed her mind. _Is this how Spencer felt- when he cheated? Could he really just not help it?_ She thought about forgiving him then and there, but she had to continue on with the night. She had to see that he could pass the test and redeem himself.

Jess glanced over at Spencer, who happened to be checking out Caroline. At this point, the food had arrived at the table and the four were eating. "So, where do you work?" Jess asked Nick. The table had gotten quiet and she had to say something to break the ice. She also had to find out more about this sexy, mysterious man.

"At a law firm," Nick responded, nonchalantly. _Damn, he's so cool and detached_ Jess thought. Jess's urge for Nick started getting harder and harder to control. Jess spent most of the meal staring at her food. She hoped to avoid any and all confrontation. Spencer seemed to be enjoying socializing with Caroline. He'd been asking her challenging questions, such as: what do you plan on doing in ten years time and do you plan on having children. Jess thought this was a bit odd, but she dismissed it. She glanced back at Spencer once again. Sitting there, as he stared at Caroline, he mirrored the image of a lost puppy.

Every once in a while, when Jess would look up from her plate, she would see Nick snap his head away from her- as if he were trying not to get caught for peeking. Truth is, Nick knew there was something peculiar about this girl. Somehow, just sitting across from her gave him some sort of comfort. A comfort he'd never felt with anyone before. Not even Caroline. But surely this could not be possible? Such immense feelings from someone he had just met less than an hour ago. Jess snapped her face up once again, real quickly; she was reaching for some salt. This time, Nick caught a glimpse of Jess's big blue eyes. As he peered into those eyes, a piece of Nick's soul was filled. A piece that had been missing for God knows how long. He looked into her eyes and they felt like home.

As soon as the four got their bill, Caroline nudged Nick. Hell, Nick knew they couldn't go through with their usual dinner routine. Jess was something special and he couldn't ruin what her and Spencer had together. "No," Nick whispered into Caroline's ear. Caroline pouted. What was going on with Nick? He'd never told her no before.

"Excuse us," Caroline said as she tugged on Nick's suit- she was pulling him towards a darkened hallway near the back of the restaurant. And she was most certainly not pleased.

"Hey, hold up! You're not about to leave us with the bill," Jess protested. Everything made sense now, this "mysterious" couple. They were dine-and-dashers.

Nick responded, "No, no, no. We aren't dine-and-dashers." Jess didn't believe him.

"Here," Caroline said as she handed Jess her purse, a sign of trust. Caroline had no worries. Jess wouldn't go off with her purse. She seemed like too nice of a gal.

As soon as Nick and Caroline reached the hallway, Caroline went off, "Nick! I thought this was part of our relationship. Once a week. What's happened?" Nick just shrugged. "What is it about tonight that has you feeling wrong?" Problem is, Nick did not feel wrong at all. He felt right. There was something about Jess. How could he have meaningless sex with a girl he was getting feelings for? He couldn't. In all his years of being with Caroline, this was the first time their way of life had truly repulsed him. And he wanted out. Now.

"Caroline, this swinging, I can't do it anymore." Caroline frowned. She really thought tonight could be great. She had hit it off with Spencer- and not to mention, he had really beautiful hair. And oddly, Nick had hit it off with Jess. Normally, Caroline had to initiate things between Nick and other women, but he was doing a marvelous job with Jess tonight.

"What do you mean you can't? Is it not fun for you?" She asked confused. She'd always thought that Nick had enjoyed it. Wouldn't he have spoken up if he didn't?

Nick shook his head. "Haven't you ever thought about how this effects others? Like, yeah, most of the time we find other swingers. Or we go to the club. But when it's just a random couple? God, I can't imagine their relationship ever goes back to normal." Nick looked across the restaurant at Jess- who was happy and smiling while talking to Spencer- and then right back at Caroline. He continued, "For instance, look at how happy Jess is. One night is all it takes to strip all that happiness away from her."

Caroline paused to think. After gathering her thoughts for a moment, she said, "But the thrill- it reignites dead relationships, Nick. And trust me I had quite the chat with Spencer. He's cheating on her. What if this one night is what it takes to get all that out of his system? I can set him straight. And send him back into her arms."

Nick didn't like this idea. But he couldn't say no to Caroline again. "I don't know… sounds pretty risky."

"Come on Nick, it will be fun," Caroline said as she pulled Nick in close by his tie. She pushed him up against the wall of the hallway and whispered into his ear, "Tomorrow night I'm all yours." She then proceeded to press her lips ever so gently against Nick's neck. Nick wasn't too impressed by Caroline tonight, so he just gently pushed her off.

"Alright. Fine." And the couple headed back to the table. Caroline had the largest grin on her face, a grin of victory. Nick silently walked beside her, his heart heavy with guilt. _Nothing better happen to Jess_ he thought.

"See. We're back," Caroline said as Jess handed the purse back. Jess gave off her sweet little smile.

"It was so nice meeting you two," Jess said as she got up to leave.

She turned to the door, but a voice rang in her ears. A voice that stopped her dead in her tracks. It said, "Jess wait." Jess then felt the sensation of hot breathe against her skin. She turned around and Nick's eyes were inches from hers, and his right hand was on her waist. Nick lowered his face, just to the point to where his lips were just moments away from touching Jess's. _This isn't happening_ Jess thought. _I can't do this to Spencer. _Jess tried to resist, but she couldn't. Their lips touched, and it was like magic. A fire was sparked deep inside of her. This one kiss- a moment so small- connected everything. Everything she had been, everything she currently was, and everything she would be. The kiss was like life itself. Before she knew it, Nick was pressing her up against the table. _How were people not staring?_ Jess thought. _And wouldn't Spencer have seen by now? _Jess took another glance around at her surroundings. She wasn't in the restaurant. Her and Nick were in the back of a cab. Had she just gotten so carried away with Nick that she didn't even realize that they'd transitioned from table to backseat? Nick began unhooking Jess's bra, but all Jess could think of was _where's Spencer my God I can't be doing this to him_. And to be honest, Jess was a bit uncomfortable with the idea of getting it on with some stranger in the back of a cab.

"Nick," Jess whispered. But as she looked up, she saw that Nick had somehow lost his shirt. She couldn't stop now. Jess moved her hand against the edge of the cab until she found the button that raised the divider. Nick gave a smile as his hands lowered Jess's dress, which was now nearly off. Simultaneously, his lips gently graced the tops of her breasts.

Just then, Nick's phone went off and the moment was broken. Nick searched the ground of the cab for his pants and pulled his phone out of the left pocket. It was Schmidt calling. "What?" Nick asked angrily as he flipped open the phone and pressed it against his ear. At this point, Jess was putting her clothes back on. _This is a sign she _thought. _This can't happen- tonight is our night, Spencer and me_.

"No, Schmidt! I'm not coming over to your house tonight!" Jess heard Nick shout. "I'm with a girl," Nick quietly whispered. _Spencer, I need to find Spencer_ Jess thought. _But where'd he run off to_? Nick hung up the phone mid-conversation. He was getting tired of Schmidt and his crazy shenanigans. Nick peered over at Jess and saw she was dressed; he began to grow disappointed.

"Have you changed your mind?" Nick asked sadly as he started slipping his shirt back on.

Jess nodded and responded, "I just can't do it to Spencer. Anyway, where is Spencer?"

"Oh, they should be just behind us in another cab." Jess stared confusedly at Nick. Why would Spencer and Caroline be sharing a cab and going to the same place as them? Jess quietly sat there.

"Jess," Nick said in a concerned voice, "do you not know what's going on?" Jess ever so slightly shook her head. Nick ran his hand across his face. _You dumbass_ Nick thought about himself. _Had I not been clear of the night's intentions?_ He continued on, "Caroline and I- we're swingers." Jess's eyes grew three sizes, if that's even possible. Her eyes are three sizes too large to begin with. The cab reached its destination, but Jess sat there- shocked.

"No, no, no," Jess said. What had she gotten tied up in?

"Jess, are you okay?" Nick asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Jess grabbed Nick's hand and moved it off of her shoulder.

"This is all just a bit weird," Jess said. She could not believe this was happening. But if Spencer was cool with it, then what was there to lose? _Swinging is just wrong_ Jess tried telling herself. But damn, Nick knew how to turn a girl on.

Nick gave Jess some time to gather her thoughts, but the cab driver was growing impatient. "Jess, we have to get out of the cab." Jess sat there, still in shock. How on Earth did she get mixed up in all of this?! "Jess," Nick repeated, this time opening her door for her. She still sat there. "We've got to get out of the cab now." This finally sunk in for Jess, so she got out as Nick handed the cab driver some money. Soon as Nick and Jess were in front of an apartment complex, the cab drove off. _Great_ Jess thought. _Now I'm stuck here_. As the two walked towards the complex, Nick placed his hand on the arch of Jess's back. Jess wasn't quite ready for this, so she slowly inched away. The two were now walking with great distance in-between them. _Ya idiot_ Nick thought. Surely she'd been giving him signals all night that she wanted him. So why has everything all of a sudden changed?

* * *

Nick and Jess had decided that it was best for them to not have sex that night. It was too late to stop Spencer and Caroline though; both had already thought things were okay with their significant others. And to be quite honest, Jess began thinking that she wanted to end things with Spencer. Why was she with him if all she felt during their relationship was pain? She'd be okay; maybe her parents would let her move in with them. Nick honestly did not care about Spencer and Caroline either because this happened just about every Friday night. The two, Nick and Jess, were awkwardly seated on the couch. Nick was at the far left end of the couch and Jess at the far right end. Neither were really speaking to each other. What was one supposed to say in this situation? Just knowing that each other's partners were somewhere getting it on with each other? Nick was nervously tapping his fingers. Caroline and Spencer weren't too far behind and should be at the house any second.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked Jess. Jess nodded her head. She was coming to terms with the situation better. "You sure?" She nodded again. "Because Spencer and Caroline are going to be coming through that door any second and-"

"I can handle it," Jess butted in. She wasn't some weak little girl that could not handle grown-up ideas of fun.

"Oh, okay. You sure? It's just, you seemed really torn about the idea of Spencer-"

"I'm fine," Jess lied. Honestly, she had butterflies in her stomach. She had that same feeling that kids got on their first day of school. Would she be all right? The two just sat there quietly.

Nick almost couldn't bear the silence and awkwardness. "So, uh, it's supposed to rain tomorrow." Jess just nodded. Weather? Had the night really gotten so bad to the point that they were talking about weather? Jess couldn't think of a response, so she continued to sit on her end of the couch.

"Jess, would you want maybe some hot co-co or something?" Nick asked, trying to be a gentleman. Jess nodded. Nick headed off to the kitchen to make their hot beverages.

A loud noise suddenly disturbed the awkwardness: it was the noise of Spencer and Caroline bursting through the door. The two were heavily making out and did not even care to notice that Jess was sitting on the couch. Everything started happening so fast. Spencer and Caroline had started pushing each other up against the wall. _My God please get a room_ Jess thought. She thought she wouldn't be bothered, but she was. She couldn't stand to witness Spencer kissing another girl. And they weren't _just_ kissing. Just before Spencer and Caroline were totally stripped, they somehow managed to make it to a bedroom. Jess let out a sigh of relief. And then she began crying. Why was she crying? She told herself she'd be okay. She'd told herself she didn't care. But she did care. She always seemed to care too much about people, and sometimes that was her largest downfall. Her heart was always clouding her judgment.

Nick returned from his trip to the kitchen, with hot co-co in hand, only to find Jess crying. He'd only just met her, but the sight was heartbreaking. He genuinely cared about this girl. "Your hot co-co," Nick said sweetly as he handed Jess a mug. She shook her head. She just wasn't in a very hot co-co mood anymore. Nick left to go pour the mugs out. He wasn't quite sure how to deal with a crying girl- Caroline pretty much never showed her emotions. He had to do something though, for he couldn't stand the sight of Jess suffering.

He walked back to the main room of the apartment to see that Jess had gotten out her phone and appeared to be playing some sort of game. Nick decided to sit back on his end of the couch and the night carried on in a very awkward state. Nick and Jess could hear the groaning and moaning coming from the back bedroom. Jess cringed every time she heard Caroline say Spencer's name.

Time wore on, and eventually Nick got tired of the sheer awkwardness. "Watcha playing?" Nick asked.

Jess responded, "Candy Crush Saga. Do you play?"

"No. Definitely not," Nick said as he pulled out his flip phone. Jess just nodded. She had no more input, really. Nick slid the phone back into his pocket and stood up. He went to the kitchen once more. _Now what's he up to?_ Jess thought. Honestly, she was curious. Most of all, she was curious as to why the two had such a strong connection earlier that night. Surely this kind of thing only happens in movies? _This stuff isn't real _she told herself. _Crazy stuff like this does not happen in real life_.

Nick came back to the room with a large gallon-sized bag of hard candy. A craze-filled grin stretched across his face. A confused look rolled over Jess's face. "Let me teach you how to really play Candy Crush Saga," Nick said in a sexy tone. Surely this would cheer her up. If not, she'd get a good laugh out of it, right?

"Ok, so- the game must have a setting, yes?" Nick said. Jess nodded in agreement. This response gave Nick a slight smile. "The bedroom." Jess let out a giggle. What was happening? Was she really about to play a sex game with a stranger? But eh, what'd she have to lose? Spencer was already in another room with another girl. Surely this meant that things between her and Spencer were over. So she followed Nick to a bedroom that was just down the apartment's small hallway.

Once they both entered the room, Jess stood there waiting for further instruction. But Nick was silent.

"Nick? What next?" Jess curiously asked.

"I've honestly no clue," he responded. "I don't even know what Candy Crush Saga is." Nick laughed. And so did Jess. He was a fool, but an adorable fool.

"Well, first," Jess said as she undressed herself, "sex happens naked so-" Nick stripped to the ground. The two just stared at each other for a few seconds. Jess couldn't remember the last time she saw someone naked, besides Spencer that is. Nick thought Jess was absolutely beautiful, both inside and out.

"Next," Jess said as she pushed Nick down onto the bed, "lie there while I-" Jess then proceeded to grab a fistful of candy out of Nick's bag, which was now resting on the floor. She strategically placed individual candies all over Nick's body. "Let's see," Jess murmured as she placed the last candy between Nick's lips.

"Are you ready?" Jess asked suggestively. Nick gave back a huge smile in response. Jess lowered herself down onto Nick and the two began to collide. As they collided, each individual candy was crushed. With each crush, a small shoot of sensation was sent up and down each other's bodies.

* * *

The next morning, Nick and Jess awoke side-by-side. The night had been amazing. The sex and passion had been unlike anything either of them had ever felt before. As they awoke, they gazed into each other's eyes. _I could stare at these beautiful eyes all day_ Nick thought. And Jess felt the exact same way about Nick. But then a sense of frustration overcame Nick. It was just one night. And nothing more. Nothing more could ever happen. Nothing more would ever happen. Nick sat up abruptly and ran his hand through his tousled hair.

"Is something wrong?" Jess asked, nervously.

Nick shook his head. "I'm just going to go get you some breakfast." Jess's face lit up. Spencer had never bothered to make her breakfast before. This guy was amazing. Not only was there a shared passion, and sex, but there was also food.

While in the kitchen, Nick had a hard time making breakfast. He'd never done this sort of thing for a girl before. Usually he and Caroline just kicked the other couple out soon as they awoke. Nick scoured through the cabinets and finally decided to settle on Nutella. He walked back to the side bedroom proudly. _Yeah, I'm gonna give this beautiful girl some Nutella_ he thought. _Who's awesome? I am!_

"Jessss, I brought you Nutellaaaaaa!" Nick said with excitement as he burst into the room.

Jess sat there, dumfounded. "What am I supposed to eat it with?" Nick had grabbed no toast or anything. He hadn't even brought any silverware. His faced dropped.

"Hold on!" Nick said as he sat the Nutella down on the bed. He anxiously ran out of the room and back to the kitchen.

_Think, think, think!_ Nick thought to himself. _You can't screw up breakfast. _Nick was now nervously pacing about the kitchen. He'd open a cabinet, and then the fridge. And then another cabinet, and then the fridge again. This process continued on for longer than Nick was proud of. Finally, he eyed a baggy of leftover bacon in the fridge. _Yes!_ He thought. _Everyone loves bacon_. Nick heated the bacon up in the microwave for a few seconds and then headed back to the room yet again, this time he'd deliver some delicious food to her.

When Nick entered the room, he found that Jess had gone ahead and decided to eat the Nutella. She didn't want to wait for some silverware or some other food item, so she was licking the Nutella off of her pointer finger. Oh man, this was turning him on. There was a beautiful woman licking Nutella off her finger in his bed. Is this not every man's dream?

Suddenly, Nick heard the sounds of others waking up. Caroline and Spencer were now awake, which meant that Nick's time with Jess had to come to an end. But how was he supposed to get her out? Truthfully, he wanted her to stay there forever.

"I have to go to work now," Nick lied as he went to his closet and pulled out a suit.

"Nick, it's Saturday."

"It's a private law firm," he lied again.

Jess nodded. She knew he was lying, but there wasn't really anything she could do about it. "I see."

"Jess, you know if things were different and we didn't have Spencer and Caroline, I think we'd almost have a shot. In another life," Nick said, reassuringly. He knew she was upset. And he was upset too.

Jess got off the bed and wrapped her arms around Nick's body. She began kissing him. "Jess, I have work," Nick said.

"Then let me help you into that suit."

* * *

Nick watched Jess leave the apartment, and it absolutely hurt. It felt like a million knives were stabbing into his side. He had to be strong though and close the door behind her. Nick turned around and saw Caroline standing there.

"Nick honey," Caroline said as she peered into Nicholas's saddened eyes, "go after her." Nick stood there, baffled. What was Caroline doing? "I know you're not happy. And so I'm letting you go. Go get her."

Nick ran up to Caroline and gave her a kiss atop her head. "Thank you," he mouthed to her as he embarked on his way out of the complex. Nick tried his best to catch up to Jess, but he could only run so fast. Once he was outside, he saw her. His Jess. She was across the street.

"Jess!" he yelled out in desperation, hoping she'd want him back.

"Nick!" she screamed, signifying that she did indeed want him too. Nick had to have her in his arms, then and there. He darted across the normally quiet street, a street typically free from the hustle and bustle of city traffic. Before he knew it, a pain shattered through his body and he was lying on the ground. His eyes were shut, and he tried opening them to the best of his ability. He'd been hit. _No, surely this is not how it ends though_ he thought. Nick opened his eyes, but all he could see was the bright glare of the sun. He'd have to rely on his sense of sound for now.

"Nick, no!" he heard Jess cry out. She was sobbing. And she was next to him, stroking the side of his face_. If I have to die, at least it's in the arms of a beautiful woman_ Nick thought. Just then, something obstructed Nick's view: it was a flash of hair- bright red hair. Nick tried to think, but he knew no one with hair so bright. Nick tried his hardest to cling to life, but he was bleeding out and couldn't hang on anymore. Alas, his heart stopped.

* * *

Nick awoke and turned to his right. Jess was sound asleep. He sat up, startled. He wiped his brow and found that he'd been sweating profusely. That dream had been almost too vivid and scared Nick shitless. Honestly, he wasn't quite sure what was real and what wasn't. Had he just awoken from a night of swinging? Or was that part of the nightmare? Nick glanced around. He was in his room, in the loft. _Good_ he thought. There had been no swinging. Nick's antsy-ness had awoken Jess.

"Nick, are you okay?" Jess asked worriedly as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"Jess, your dad, he's okay- yes?"

"Why wouldn't he be?"

Nick let out a huge sigh of relief. "Jess, you know I'd do anything and everything for you? I'd give you the world."

Jess nodded. "Of course I know, Nick."

"You know I care?" Nick's dream had scared him; he never wanted to lose Jess. A world without them being a couple was a scary thing. He couldn't live his entire life as a swinger. And he couldn't wear stupid monkey suits day after day. Jess drifted back to sleep, and Nick gently stroked Jess's back. Nick turned over onto his back- his mind ablaze. Something about his nightmare was off. His death, and Jess crying over him, it all felt like it'd happened before. But why? A sense of doom hung over his head. And he couldn't help but have an uneasy feeling- a felling that something was coming for him.


End file.
